


Red String

by Supreme Little Monster (RoNask)



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:04:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/Supreme%20Little%20Monster
Summary: A figure from Cordelia's past shows up at the Academy and Misty's emotions are conflicted about it.





	Red String

**Author's Note:**

> To Rafaela, who gave me the prompt and who I love to tease.  
> Lorelai Avery was imagined to be played by the gorgeous sister of Taissa Farmiga, Vera Farmiga.

Misty Day opened the door of the Supreme’s office using her telekinesis and allowed herself in. With two mugs in her hands, she was more than a little happy to have magic to help her out, especially since she knew she could get clumsy at times.

Supreme Cordelia Goode rose her eyes to see who approached. She had a phone on her ear and the expression on her face told the other woman that the realtor was not pleasing her in the least.

Misty laid the mug on her friend’s desk and took a seat across the table, taking a sip of her own drink as she waited for the phone call to be over.

When Cordelia was done, she was more than glad to have the smell and the taste of chamomile around her, “Thank you so much, Misty”

“Anytime,” replied the swamp witch with a small smile, “How was it?”

“A mess, I might have to find another realtor for us. Though, I’m considering dealing with the owner of the house on my own since the realtor seems to be the problem, everything was going fine for us, we’d have the house before the new year began and we’d have a lot of time to work on it before the girls arrived for the next year,” she let out a sigh.

Day reached over the table to cover the Supreme’s hand and caressed it with her thumb, “It’s going to be okay, you’ll figure this out like you always do. And we’re here to help however we can”

The headmistress grinned and opened her mouth to say something when there was a knock on the door.

“Come in”

Zoe got her head inside, “Excuse me, Cordelia. There’s a witch here to see you, she says her name is Lorelai Avery”

Misty saw the features of the Supreme shift and a big smirk appeared.

“Lorelai? Send her in” Cordelia said.

“Who is that?” the Cajun asked unable to contain a smile in the face of her companion’s.

“Lorelai used to be a student here, she was a good friend of mine”

“I’d dare to say I still am,” a voice said making the two witches turn.

Lorelai Avery had incredible blue eyes and her features were sweet and exquisite, she and Zoe could have been sisters in some other lifetime. As Cordelia moved to hug the woman, Misty noticed the Supreme was of a lower height but as she got up herself she was happy to learn Ms. Avery wasn’t taller than she was.

Lorelai held the other woman in her embrace for a long while, which didn’t go unnoticed by the swamp witch, who shifted her weight between her legs and glanced away for a moment.

“Lorelai, this is Misty Day. Misty, this is Lorelai Avery,” the headmistress introduced.

“A pleasure to meet you,” Lorelai grinned as she shook the Cajun’s hand, her other hand still holding Goode’s; her gaze quickly returned to the Supreme, “I’ve so much to tell you, I hope you’re not too busy”

“Not at all, please, have a seat,” offered Cordelia.

“I’ll go check on the plants we were working on yesterday,” Misty announced.

“You can stay here with us if you want,” the headmistress said, eyes still on Avery.

“No, it’s okay. I really have to work on something in the greenhouse and--”

“The greenhouse? How is it going? Do the students go there?” There was no way of hiding Lorelai’s excitement.

“Well, I do have some stories to tell you too,” said the Supreme with a huge grin.

“I’m sure you have a lot to catch up on,” declared the swamp queen with a small smile, “Nice meeting you, Ms. Avery”

Day heard giggles before she heard the door close behind her.

  
  


Misty entered the darkness of the house and closed the door behind her as quietly as she could, yet she heard the steps that came from the kitchen approach fast.

Cordelia had a cream nightgown that barely reached her knees, rushing to the main hall had made her robe fall open and reveal how little she was dressed to bed. The Cajun lowered her gaze to the floor as she lacked the courage to face the Supreme after the way her gaze had lingered over the older woman’s form.

She felt like taking off her shawl even in such a cold night.

“Oh, my goodness. Misty, where have you been? I’ve been worried sick,” the headmistress said walking to the other woman, she stopped once her nose caught up with the scent, “Have you been drinking?”

“I’m fine, Miss Goode. I was just out to have some fun,” the swamp witch said, stumbling a bit as she tried to make her way to her bedroom.

Cordelia materialized in front of her, “Misty, what’s going on?”

“What? I can’t go and have fun on my own?”

“It’s not that, sweetie. Not at all. I’m just scared because if you’ve been through a lot and I want to know if I can help you with anything, anything at all,” the headmistress covered the other woman’s cheek with her hand.

The Cajun met her eyes, “Don’t worry about me, you can go back to your friend Avery” she attempted to get away again but Cordelia held her by the wrist.

“Misty, talk to me, please”

“There ain’t nothing for us to talk about, Miss Goode. You can spend another afternoon with your friend-- Is she coming to the Academy? I mean, to stay? ‘Cause I’ve been missing my ‘gators anyway and--”

“No, she’s not staying, but, honey, why are you so upset about Lory?”

“Lory,” muttered Day under her breath, “You’re so much alike, you know. So pretty, so fashion, so many stories to tell, I bet you really liked her”

“I do, she was a good friend, but we’re talking about you know, baby”

“Please, stop this”

“What?”

“The sweet names. Don’t do this to me, Miss Cordelia,” the Cajun hated that her voice cracked a bit, “I just want to go to my room”

“I’ll take you to our room and--”

“No,  _ my _ room”

Cordelia paused at the correction, wounded. 

Misty had her own room, she shared it with Queenie but since she returned she had been staying on Cordelia’s because of nightmares. No one had questioned the arrangement considering how close the two had always been, and only Madison would dare to make a comment or two on the subject.

The Supreme lowered her gaze to her feet, a familiar feeling creeping on the back of her mind and whispering awful things to her. She nodded, “I’m sorry if I hurt you in some way”

The swamp witch let out a curse and muttered something.

“What?” the older woman tried and was about to ask again when she raised her eyes and found the Cajun standing closer than she expected, making her breath catch. She felt Misty touch her face before their lips were pressed together and the younger woman’s tongue teased hers open.

Day held her companion by the waist, tight against her warm body. More than once she bit the Supreme’s mouth, earning low groans which were responded with growls of her own.

As the Cajun began assaulting her neck with kisses, Cordelia felt the heat spreading through her body, it made her nipples hard and sent a jolt all the way down to the middle of her legs, had her sighing and whispering at the sensation.

Goode was quick to transmute them to their shared bedroom and felt a pleased growl vibrate against her neck.

She was pressed against the door and felt Misty sucking on her collarbone hard while her hand pulled the robe away in a fast manner.

The Supreme was out of breath, her hands lost on the wild curls of her companion when said woman pulled away and met her eyes with dark ones. There was a hard bruising kiss, and Cordelia felt the strap of her nightgown be lowered by gentle fingers that made sure to explore her skin in the process.

“Why were you going to wear this for bed?” whispered the Cajun almost as if to herself, “Why torture me?”

The headmistress opened her mouth to protest but the cold air of the night touched her now exposed breast and silenced her of any other noise than a soft gasp, then teeth scraped gently at the skin, tongue teased the nipple to hardness and lips closed around her body.

Misty’s hands touched her thighs and moved up at a fast pace, made the skirt of the piece she was wearing raise all the way above her hips. She felt the older woman’s buttocks under her hands and squeezed them a bit before going back down and getting Cordelia’s legs to wrap around her waist.

Day pulled her mouth away and faced her blushing companion, she made sure to have their foreheads touching and enjoyed the sensation of the panting Supreme almost shaking against her, “I love it how your body responds to mine. I’ll make sure to make you cum like a lot before we’re done here”

The Cajun adjusted the headmistress position against the door and allowed one of her hands to slip between them, caress the older woman’s thighs and all the way up to the edge of her underwear. She pushed the piece aside and explored the Supreme’s folds.

The swamp witch was unable to hold back a groan, “Damn it, you’re so wet”

“Misty…” she was kissed into silence and had a gasp muffled as the younger woman slipped two fingers inside her.

Misty’s digits moved slowly, provoking while her lips tasted the witch queen’s neck for a moment before moving up to whisper on her ear, “I want you so bad. I want you to come around me so many times and want you sore tomorrow, knowing it’s all my fault. You’re so pretty, Delia, so good. I want to fuck your brains out”

Cordelia let out a cry in response.

She heard a sound that began almost tentative, then it got louder. The sound of ripping fabric. She found her nightgown torn as she glanced down and felt herself be lowered to the floor, her knees feeling a bit like jelly.

“Go to the bed and bend over,” The swamp queen said and watched as the older woman complied, shaking a bit as she walked, “Don’t rub your thighs together”

Once bent, the Supreme waited without daring to glance over her shoulder. She had rid herself of the remains of her nightwear and listened attentively to the rest of the room. She heard clothes meeting the ground and caught the sound of a drawer being opened.

“Madison left this in our bed as a joke, I never showed it to you because I thought you could be pissed at her. I never really thought it could be useful one day,” Misty told as her companion hard something being adjusted, “Spread your legs for me, Delia”

The Cajun appreciated the glistening sight presented to her and let her fingers explore her partner’s core before tasting them inside her mouth.

There was a wet sound, then Cordelia felt the cold silicon against her entrance along with something moist, probably lube even though she doubted that would be necessary considering how wet she could sense she was.

“I’m so stupid for doing this, I’ll listen to your sounds forever, but God, I can’t not do this, I need you so much, Miss Cordelia. And I won’t mind you being sore tomorrow”

“Misty…” the older woman whispered, she licked her lips and attempted to say something but nothing came out.

Then it came. The feeling of the toy stretching her open and the sound of the Cajun groaning, Cordelia couldn’t take it anymore and moaned out loud.

It started with rhythmed thrusts, they were deep and hard, then they got harder and noisier, then they got faster. And finally an interruption.

The Supreme felt the other woman lean in and grab her hair, pulling her by it, which made the high ranked witch bite her lower lip.

Misty planted kisses down the older woman’s throat and caressed her back before slipping her hand to tease her nipple with her thumb. She let out a breath near the ear of the headmistress, “I love you, so damn much, and I feel so stupid. You’ve always been so good to me. God! How I love you. I’d have followed you back to hell if I had to”

Cordelia whimpered and felt a hot tear run down her cheek. Something was off but she couldn’t gather enough thoughts together to address it at this moment.

“There was never anyone else and there will never be,” Misty’s voice cracked, “You’ll always have my soul”

The Cajun let go of her hair, both her hands holding the Supreme’s hips tight before she started thrusting again, harder this time, stealing breath and rationality from the other woman. All she could process was that she loved the swamp witch and that she had to make everything right, no matter what had gone wrong.

Cordelia let out a cry and moaned loudly as her walls collapsed around the sex toy, she reached behind her and her nails dug on Misty’s thigh, keeping her in place and making the other woman hiss.

The headmistress waited for her legs to feel a bit normal again before finally allowing Day to pull away, she rose and turned, only to found the beautiful wild blonde naked and so perfectly breathtaking. The sadness in her clear eyes was what woke the older woman and made her get closer.

She kissed Misty, who didn’t resist - much to both their surprises, and held one of her hands while the other got the swamp witch out of the strap-on, “Talk to me”

The Cajun frowned, “There’s nothing to say”

Cordelia kissed the younger woman again, “Yes, there is. You’re talking like you’re leaving me and I can’t let you do that without a good reason”

“Why?”

The headmistress took the other’s face in her hand, “Because I’m in love with you, Misty Day. I love you and I missed you so much you might never understand, I lost you once and I’ll do everything in my power not to hurt like that again. Please, talk to me”

“Have you dated that Lorelai woman?”

Cordelia blinked, “No, she’s like a sister to me, baby. Is that what you were worried about?”

She nodded, “I’m not like her, not like you, I’m a swamp rat, Miss Cordelia, you deserve better”

“Don’t ever talk like that again. You deserve the world, Misty Day. And God knows I don’t deserve you, you’re so good, my love. And even if we are not equal as you seem to think, I  _ love _ you and I  _ want _ you in my life more than anything,” Cordelia kissed her again, “Now, you can go and hurt both of us by leaving or you can let me take care of you, let me make love to you, show you just how much I love you”

Misty smiled and kissed the other woman.

“There’s something we should discuss, though,” the Supreme said, “Lorelai came to give the news that she’s pregnant. She has married a warlock and they are having a baby. I know it’s soon and we’ve just figured this out but, there’s this fertility spell that came back to my mind after seeing Lorelai, I wanted to discuss it with you but you were gone for the day”

“Miss Cordelia, what are you saying?”

“I want you, I want us to try to have a baby of our own”

“You were going to ask me that today?”

“I love you, Misty. Even if you didn’t love me back, I couldn’t think of someone better to have a baby with. I know it’s early but--”

“Yes,” the swamp witch replied fast, “Yes, yes, let’s have a baby”

The Supreme smirked, “Good, then it’s settled. Now, first, let me take care of you”

Misty went along, with a smile on her lips, as Cordelia pulled her to bed.


End file.
